


Eddie Brock is a bottom, change my mind.

by AnaBobaTea



Category: Marvel 616, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Brock, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock is a bottom, Gay, Gay Sex, He likes the big symbiote men, I headcanon Eddie is bisexual, I wrote this as a solo erp for a roleplay server, M/M, Sounding, Tentacles, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, but he likes to take the d, cock penetration, powerful thrusting, spiderman - Freeform, they both bang, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBobaTea/pseuds/AnaBobaTea
Summary: Eddie just got home from a day of fighting crime, trying to change his public image and make people like him, though his repressed feelings for the parasite keep coming up in his brain, will he ever find the need to confess? Or will the symbiote have known about it all along and confront him about it? Read on to know and stay for the kinky sex!!!!
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Eddie Brock is a bottom, change my mind.

Tentacle sex included.

A drop of water fell from the leaky faucet of the sink in the quiet apartment. City cars honked by the road and the train passed by on the rails right outside of the room. The whole apartment rattled as it came by, whirring, nothing fell over. It seemed that the owner became aware of such rattling and gave up decorating with fragile keepsakes, photographs and nailed everything down. Footsteps up the steps of the stairs and the jangling of keys, clicking of the locks then the creak of rust, cheap hinges.

**Guy couldn't even afford proper hinges lol. Can't be me.**

He stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it with a chain. Then, a squishing, sticky, squirming noise can be heard as a black tentacle extended out of the man's collar. The end of the tentacle then ballooned up and formed a skull with white smooth growths in place of eyes. "Eddie… you had a tiring day, rest." Eddie reached out to caress Venom, who initially flinched away, leaning into his hand. Eddie had started being touching with the symbiote not too long ago. "Eddie… why do you do this?"

Edward realised what he was doing and pulled his hand away, scratching the back of his head, "Er- sorry. I…" Then he heard a growl coming from the front of him. Venom was growling, bearing his teeth at him, "Venom- I-" Suddenly a muscled torso sprouted from the symbiote's head and arms came out which pinned Eddie by his wrists against the wall behind him "Ngh… Venom- What are you doing…" Eddie groaned, his head hurting from the force, Venom's body formed completely and leaned its weight to hold Eddie dominantly.

A muscular thigh came up and forced Eddie's legs apart. The man's breath hitched and the thigh pressed against his bulge.   
"You lie…" Venom said and Eddie knew what he was trying to do… he fantasized about it in his head more than once- the muscled thigh flexed against his cock and balls, Eddie squirmed in his hold "Angh… Venom- I didn'-" YES YOU DID" Eddie tried to back away but his head was stopped by the hard concrete wall. " I… don't know what you're talking about."

Venom then continued to growl at Eddie before it stopped and moved its head to the side of his face, the alien symbiote sniffed his ear and then his neck, taking in the scent of the human before going closer and kissing Eddie's thick, muscular neck. The symbiote then started sucking on the flesh, Eddie practically melted into the feeling, shuddering and stifling his moans. "Ss-stop, veno-om." He weakly protested but Venom kept going, a tendril formed from the middle of his chest and touched his adam's apple before going down to his shirt and unbuttoning it.  
  


"You want this," Venom purred into his ear as he continued kissing down his neck, making Eddie shake again, this time, Venom's tentacle had unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open, revealing Eddie's perfect body. His muscles, clenched and relaxed under the symbiote's tentacle as his shirt was pushed off his shoulders and held by his elbows. "Venom-" Eddie called out again, this time, it wasn't out of protest but of giving into the alien. The dominant, tall and strong alien. "You're such a liar…" Venom said with a chuckle as he moved both of Eddie's wrists together, pinning them above his head. His other hand went down to his pants. Eddie looked down at his hands, his breathing was rapid and his chest heaved up and down.

"No… I'm not…" Eddie protested but weakly like a little sub. Venom didn't listen and just held his face up and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was slow at first, as if the symbiote wanted to taste him… wanted to feel those chapped lips, then he opened them and massaged the black lips against those cute pink ones. Then slowly shoved his tongue into Eddie's mouth and pulled away, "Say it, Eddie." Venom tried to pressure the smaller yet muscular man into confessing… Venom was much taller than Eddie, despite already being 6'3".

More tentacles came out from behind Venom and then felt around Eddie's body, tickling his nipples, pushing into the hem of his pants, crawling up his pant legs. All Eddie could do was close his eyes and bite his lips. It seems that Eddie wasn't so ready to give in. Venom grew frustrated at his rebellion against his commands and turned him around, slamming his face into the wall and pulled down his pants. Something warm and hard poked against his thigh that made Eddie gasp, he didn't know Venom was capable of forming a penis. Venom's clawed hands came from behind and grabbed his muscular pecs and worshiped them, at the same time his hips grinded the pulsing cock against Edward's tight, round and muscly ass. Each time… Eddie couldn't help but take a gasp.

"Come on Eddie… you know you want to." Venom said with a small cackle, though Eddie, overwhelmed, couldn't say anything and only responded by shaking his head side to side. The symbiote clicked his tongue and then moved his hands down the torso, sliding down that sexy… chiselled V and grabbed on Eddie's already hard cock and started stroking it. On the other end, Venom was thinking of his next move. "Fine… suit yourself. I'm taking what I want from you…" It chuckled, living up to his status as a parasite and pushing the head of his black, uncut, alien penis up to his pink starfish. Eddie's spine shivered but Venom bucked his hips forward with full force, making Eddie scream in pleasure. He let out a sexy moan and his breathing picked up quickly, pushing against the wall to hold the both of them up. Venom was having the time of his life, laughing as he moved his hips back again before forcing them forwards. "ARNGHHNNNN!!! VENOM!! HAHHH….!" Eddie shouted, biting his lips, his heart pounding in his chest. Oh lord does this feel so good…. 

Just two pounds in and Eddie had already started forming precum at the tip of his cock, Venom noticed and moved his hands form the base of the cock to wrap around the tip of his penis. Venom then thought of an idea, he'd go hard and… Eddie would come clean out of the need to do so… Venom then started moving his hips faster, resizing the human man's asshole. With each thrust inside, it hit his prostate and made his cock perk up. Eddie's back arched and pushed his ass up against Venom even more, Eddie was practically riding Eddie. This… submission… Venom's tentacles came out and crawled up his leg, wrapping around his inner thigh and around his arms, holding him stiff against the wall while he's being screwed senselessly.  
  
Eddie could feel it, the need, the urge to cum all over that wall. His eyes filled with tears of joy and pleasure, making sounds like a french ambulance siren. "HOO HAAA HOO HAAA HOO HAAAA ARNGHHHH AUGH AUGH" Eddie couldn't control his voice or his breathing as Venom kept going at his body. He could feel the alien's nutsack slap against his thigh as the full length kept pushing into him… he's starting to get used to it and it started to feel even better. His prostate kept getting pounded against… the feeling to cum… it grew higher. Eddie was reduced to a whimpering mess whose cock twitched with the pendulum-like pounding of the alien.   
  


"Venom! Venom! Hah! Faster!!" Eddie begged, Venom only chuckled and obliged the human host. The bead of precum started forming even more and started leaking down the base of his dick. Venom found this pleasure amusing… he could even feel it, it made him feel so goood…. Then, it was time for his idea to come into fruition. Venom's tentacles then wrapped around the human's cock and shoved it into the man's urethra. It went into the thick, throbbing human cock slowly, in slow in-and-out motions that made Eddie instinctively put his knees together. "AAAHH!! VENOM- HGN WHAT IS THAT!!" His breath was taken away at the amount of pleasure her felt, the tentacle continued going into the urethra deeper and deeper. "Enjoy it, Eddie…" Venom continued enjoying and feeding on the pleasure from Eddie… hell this is addicting, he might have to do this a lot more.

Venom then groaned, pushing his chest against the smaller man's back, "mmmm… I'm going to cum inside of you, you want that right? I know you do." Eddie, lost in his pleasure, nodded. "Thought so," Venom then continued pounding and filled Eddie with his alien cum. Though Venom didn't stop pounding, "Veno- hah! You already came!! Why aren't you stopping!!" Eddie forced out in between breaths, his face becoming red. Venom then chuckled, then responded in a husky british accent, "Hah… I got a lot more than one load in my balls." Eddie threw his head back in pleasure, moaning even more loudly. He didn't hold back this time. Though the tentacle pushing deeper into his urethra… went into his balls and wrapped around that little nut inside his tentacles and squeezed. Eddie put his knees together too, squirming and shuddering. He was enjoying it so much.

Venom was getting frustrated with how he kept tightening his ass without his permission… then put his two feet in between the little bottom's feet and spread them apart, "Don't ever close your legs for me, I won't allow you to." Eddie only whimpered in response, his prostate then pulsed, trying to push the cum out of his cock. "AUNGHHNNNNNNN VENOM!!! I'M CUMMING!!" "No you aren't." The symbiote responded cockily with a slight chuckle, which left Eddie confused in the midst of his pleasure. Then his prostate pulsed again, pushing the cum out but it was blocked by Venom's tentacle. "HAH!! WHY ISN'T IT COMING OUT??" Eddie was left hot and high with no release, tears forming in his eyes. "VENOM!! LET ME CUM HNNNGH hnnnn…" Eddie started crying but Venom kept pounding into him, watching as the man suffered under him.

The tentacles then felt up Eddie's sexy body… so well built in the perfect places, those smal pink nipples, prominent collar bones, fat round pectorals… big arms, small waist and big ass… Eddie was building himself to be to strongest man… and at the same time… the sexiest slut. "Come on, Eddie, cum! You know you want to…" Venom teased as he kept moving into him, the tentacle in Eddie's cock started moving round in circles and touching the insides of his cock that made Eddie go wild. "VENOM!! HAH… PLEASE!! LET ME CUM!!" The man was crying in between the moans. 

"Oh yeah?" Venom said, playing dumb as he continued pounding into him, "Say it." The wimpering/moaning man let out a confused hum in between, he weighed his odds… "SAY WHAT?? HAH… VENOM… PLEASE!!" Venom then leaned his head to the sub's ear… "I know what it is… I just want to hear you say it." Eddie's heart then swelled and he turned a bright red. "I can read your mind… I know what you're thinking of…" Venom said, pausing for a bit and then came once more into Eddie's ass, "Urgh… fuck (the only f word in this whole sheet!! Gotta keep it pg-13 friendly) … that felt so good…" Eddie was confused but Venom kept going, "I feed on your emotions and I know what you feel for me… say it."

Eddie gulped in between his moans and then slowly said the three words, "I- I LOVE YOU!!" Eddie shouted at the top of his lungs like a wounded puppy. Venom stopped for a moment, it was as if he was processing those three words. "I love you too." Then, he went much faster than he did before. Inhumanly quick. This time, Eddie was screaming and more tears streamed down his eyes. Then, Venom pulled out the tentacle in his dick and along with his last pound, Venom came inside the human for the third time and with the tendrils removed from Eddie's nuts, he shot a big hot load of cum onto the wall. It didn't stop but Eddie seized and froze in Venom's grip.

The orgasm was so long and he stopped breathing for a moment and rode it out, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. All the cum spilled out in white sprays and Venom got off him, letting Eddie fall back into him as he came. Eddie's cock kept twitching despite running out of cum… he had cummed all his cum. He has spent. Venom then took a few steps and fell back onto the bed with Eddie on him, holding him tight against his chest as he grabbed a tissue and wiped at Eddie's gaping butthole. Once Eddie snapped out of the euphoria, Eddie's tears started to fall again. Yeah, he's a big baby so what. Not many people are pretty when they cry. Venom raised his head and hugged Eddie tightly to him, "What's wrong, Eddie?" He asked.

Eddie, in between his tears, "I… I love you, please don't leave me, Venom. You don't have to do this for me I… Please…" His voice broke and Venom held the human against him tighter. "I love you too, Eddie. I won't leave you… I'll stay with you." Venom said, his voice slightly above a whisper as he let the little sub lay on his chest while he ran circles around his naked back. "I know how you feel about me and… I feel the same way." Venom said and Eddie slowed his crying, looking up at the Alien… that took the form of their composite bodies for tonight… then got up and kissed him on the black lips. They then slept until the next morning.


End file.
